


delta

by HyperchaoticStarlight (MVPYurio)



Series: i'll be around for you [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, How is that not a tag, Humor, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, tony stark is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVPYurio/pseuds/HyperchaoticStarlight
Summary: Living in Avengers Tower is great. Nick Fury? Not so much.





	delta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CallMeCaptainOrSir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCaptainOrSir/gifts).



> So, in order to understand this one, you DEFINITELY need to have read [it was always them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099812). I'm hoping y'all have been reading in order, but IWAT is the second piece and I posted that many moons ago, so you may want a refresher. Also, special thanks to James for beta'ing this one. –Lia

Living in Avengers Tower again had its perks.

Tony loved being able to go downstairs if be wanted to ask Steve a question or train with Clint or tease Natasha, as opposed to having to, like, call or text or something.

Being closer to Peter was nice too. Now that May knew the kid was Spider-Man, Peter was able to hang out with Tony a lot more often. Sometimes, Bruce would join in, helping Peter develop his web fluid or just have fun with them. When Bruce wasn’t around, Peter would pull out his latest sketch of an idea for Avengers technology or his own spider suit and explain it to Tony animatedly. The sketches were always incredible—Peter was quite the artist and had an incredible creative spark to boot—and Tony couldn’t help but keep every single one for future construction.

Bruce teased him, that he was Peter’s surrogate father—or perhaps it wasn’t teasing; Tony couldn’t quite tell—but either way, it was nice to be around the younger hero.

As for Bruce, he was excited to be out of isolation and a fully integrated part of the team. While he lived with Tony in the penthouse, he also had his own suite on the Avengers floor and spent a good deal of time there, either in the lab or training with the other Avengers. After multiple days of on-and-off discussion, he and Tony had agreed to teach their teammates the combination of words and hand signals that they had developed while living together in the country. So far, he had trained with everyone except Bucky, who was avoiding anything to do with fighting or training for the time being, and Natasha, whom Bruce suspected was avoiding the Hulk out of some unresolved issue with their prior interactions.

Well. If Natasha wanted to resolve her issues, she would have to start that conversation herself.

But all in all, they were happy. How could they not be, when they had a great big tower, with labs and open spaces aplenty to play in? How could they not be, when they were surrounded by the laughter of the ragtag heroes they called their family? How could they not be, when they could fall asleep on the balcony overlooking Manhattan, wrapped in each other’s arms and love, lulled to rest by urban cacophony?

Tony’s country house had been an oasis, a sanctuary, a safe harbor where they could heal from years of trauma and loneliness. But now, they had enough light inside to carry them through, the memory of fireflies enough to bring that soft glow to the blinding lights of the city.

But of course, there was a downside, and that downside was named Nick Fury.

For years, the SHIELD director had resigned himself to the fact that there was no way to bring Tony back to the team. Tony wanted his alone time and would have it come hell or high water, and Fury, like any man dealing with an overgrown, obstinate child with little in the way of pay or emotional satisfaction, had no choice but to cave.

But now that the entire team was in the easy-to-access Tower, those days were over, and Fury couldn’t be happier to call on the Avengers for whatever he wanted.

“Okay, this has to stop,” Sam said loudly over pizza one Friday night, after finishing  _ another _ nothing mission. “I get it if he wants to bother Barton and Nat, since they’re technically still on SHIELD’s payroll, but the rest of us have lives, y’know? I’m trying to get a job so I don’t have to mooch off of Stark anymore, Rhodey and Stark and Banner actually have jobs, Wanda’s talking about going back to school, Thor has a kingdom or some shit, Barnes needs a therapist—sorry, Barnes—”

“I absolutely need a therapist,” Bucky interjected. “But Fury hasn’t been bothering me.”

“The point is, we gotta get Fury to leave us alone,” Sam finished.

“You really do need a therapist,” Steve mused. “But yes, you’re right. I know for a fact that Fury has done an excellent job rebuilding SHIELD at the compound Tony gave him, and a lot of what he’s asked us to do falls into what SHIELD is capable of doing.”

“We could ask him to leave us alone,” Natasha suggested. “Clint and I could, that is. He might listen to us.”

Tony cracked a smile. “Or, we could get creative.”

“I’m already worried,” Bruce muttered.

~~~~

“Sir, Director Fury is awaiting you in the Avengers boardroom.”

“Excellent!” Tony said brightly. Bruce couldn’t help but laugh. Tony had thoroughly informed him of his plan to get Fury to leave the Avengers alone, and Bruce had to admit that he found the plan hilarious.

“Sir, I know you intend to use the Avengers Disassemble Protocol, and I don’t believe that is wise.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Thank you for your input, JARVIS, but I expect you to follow my orders and your programming. Fury has plenty of very intelligent and talented people he can call on, that he pays for their work. He’s only coming to us because he knows that we won’t charge him.”

“Or, perhaps you have better resources than SHIELD does,” JARVIS suggested. “It’s no secret that your technological trade agreement with SHIELD tips heavily in your favor.”

“Fury entered that contract willingly,” said Tony. “He could’ve negotiated for more, but he didn’t.”

“I mean, he still doesn’t know that that old contract you threatened him with was faked,” Bruce pointed out.

“That’s because there’s no way for you to prove that it was,” Tony replied. “The point is, I’m sick and tired of Fury taking advantage of the team. He brought us together, but that doesn’t give him the right to demand that we help him, free of charge, whenever he wants.”

“He has a point,” said Bruce. Tony gave him a sweet smile. “And the others all agree with him.”

There was a slight pause, and Tony knew that he had won.

“He is becoming impatient, sir,” JARVIS said finally.

“Then let’s not keep him waiting,” said Tony. He extended a hand towards Bruce. “Let’s go.”

~~~~

“There you are,” Fury said as Tony and Bruce walked into the room. The rest of the Avengers were sitting around the table. “I was just telling your teammates that we have detected alien weaponry just outside of Milwaukee. There is a possibility that it’s guarded, by whom we are unsure. I need you to collect the artifacts and analyze them.”

“Alien weaponry in Wisconsin?” Tony asked. “Now  _ there’s _ a serious issue. JARVIS, activate Emergency Plan Delta.”

The other Avengers shared smiles across the room. While Tony hadn’t revealed the exact details of his plan, they knew that whatever he had come up with would be hilarious, and hopefully effective.

“So how should we proceed?” Steve asked. “Do we know anything about the artifacts? What kind of damage they—hold on.” Steve stopped when his phone began buzzing in his pocket. A call from an unknown number.

“Hello?”

_ “This is Avengers Disassemble,”  _ said the voice on the other line, which Steve immediately recognized as JARVIS’s.  _ “Please behave as if this is a normal phone call, while proceeding to the nearest exit.” _

“Shit. Okay. I’m on my way.”

“What’s going on?” Fury asked.

Steve took the phone from his ear. “Something just came up. I have to go.” He looked around to see that everyone else seemed to be getting phone calls or texts, and one by one were leaving the room.

“Avengers. I need you to—”

“Sorry, Director,” Tony said sweetly. “Looks like you picked a bad time. Maybe some of your people can handle this one.”

Fury sighed. He knew Tony had something to do with this—he always did—but there was no way to prove it.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but the room had long been cleared.

“Damn you, Stark,” he muttered.

Back in the penthouse, Bruce was laughing as he stretched out across the couch, feet in Tony’s lap.

“You’re brilliant,” he said.

Tony smiled and began to gently rub and massage Bruce’s feet, watching in awe as Bruce relaxed under his touch, as his face turned to sunshine.

“No,” Tony said quietly. “I’m just lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> This series is brought to you by Lia (she/her, HyperchaoticStarlight) and James (they/them, TheMagicMicrobus). We try to update about every 2 weeks. However, we are both students (Lia is in college; James is in high school), and so we cannot promise perfection.
> 
> Find Lia on Tumblr @ hyperchaoticstarlight, marvel-at-these-gays, scienceshipping, and tinytonys.  
> Find James on Tumblr @ themagicmicrobus and morethanhumantogether.
> 
> If you have ideas for this series, please feel free to reach out to one of us and we will consider putting it in!


End file.
